Clans of the Mountains: AspenClan's Secret Book 1
by TheTeam2
Summary: AspenClan has been troubled for many moons, and has hidden away more things than it can bite off. Follow the young apprentice Galepaw as he follows the signs and searches for the truth his clan so desperately needs. Please Read and Review!
1. Allegiances & Prologue

***Hi! and this is the team. We are two people who are working together to write warriors fanfics with eachother, and our own. I hope you enjoy the first entry of our first Fanfic***

**Clans of the Mountains**

**AspenClan's Secret **

Allegiances

AspenClan

Leader: Halfstar- Gray Bengal tabby tom with cold blue eyes.

Deputy: Dapplewhisker- Small, tortoiseshell she-cat with big green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Goldenmist- Lighter ginger she-cat with white front paws and deep amber eyes.

Warriors

Badgerleap- Black tom-cat with a white stripe running down his back and chilling blue eyes, also small white and grey marking on his paws.

Hollyheart- Darker gray she-cat with a scar running down her muzzle also, has green eyes.

Pebblestorm- A long haired, gray tom-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Tumblefoot- Spotted, brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Finchsong- A former rouge, this is a point she-cat with blue-gray fur and olive green eyes.

Stonebelly- A silvery-gray tom with storm yellow eyes.

Rosefur- Bright ginger she-cat with brilliant green eyes.

Creekwind- Small, cinnamon mink tom with lighter green eyes.

Hawknose- Dark brown tom-cat with a lighter brown underbelly and amber eyes.

Featherflight- Pale grey she-cat with fluffy fur and pale green eyes

Echoblaze- Dark ginger tom with white splotches also has Pale green eyes.

Queens

Pricklefur- Spiky, black furred she-cat with yellow eyes. (Kits are Harekit- black tom-kit with almost glowing blue eyes, Windkit- Darker gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes.)

Apprentices

Adderpaw- A ginger tom-cat with lighter yellow undertones and brilliant green eyes.

Galepaw- Short furred, black colored tom-cat with dark blue eyes.

Riverpaw- A sleek gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes.

Elders

Tangleflight- Darker gray she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye, also a useless right back leg.

Graybreeze- Lighter tabby gray she-cat with amber eyes, former rogue.

Firepelt- A bright ginger tabby with a pelt like the sun, he also has green eyes, Former Rogue.

GlacierClan

Leader- Snakestar- dark brown tabby tom with dull amber eyes

Deputy- Cloudstorm- white she-cat with thick fur

Medicine Cat- Jayfrost- light grey tom with light blue eyes

Warriors

Addertooth- small, skinny brown tom with pale green eyes and large front teeth

Mossleap- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Swiftheart- black and white tom with long legs and amber eyes

Talonwhisker- dark grey tabby tom with pale green eyes

Heatherleap- very pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blazepelt- dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Foxtail- ginger tabby she-cat with heather-blue eyes

Moonshadow- smoky black tom with blue eyes

Nightflower- black she-cat with a white paw and specks, also has green eyes

Snowpool- pure white she-cat with sleek fur and blue eyes

Pinestep- small brown tabby tom with very pale green eyes

Eaglefeather- white tom with pale grey splashes and blue eyes

Apprentices-

Hawkpaw- brown tom with blue e

Brackenpaw- golden she-cat with thick fur and green eyes

Queens-

Willowleaf- pale grey tabby she-cat

Rosebelly- pale ginger she-cat with a completely white belly (Mother to Foxtail's kits- Dawnkit- pale ginger she-cat and Duskkit- darker ginger she-cat)

Elders

Stonesong- dark grey tom with black specks and small green eyes

Owleye- brown tom with huge amber eyes

Berrytooth - white she-cat with blue eyes, bright ginger patches and a crooked tooth

Leafsong- black she-cat with pretty green eyes

Clawtail- light grey tabby tom with scars across his face and body, amber eyes

**Prologue**

A dark, shadowy figure stood still on the starry plain. An important meeting was to be held tonight by the shining creek, and this tom was not going to miss it. "Ahh, Beetleclaw, are you attending the meeting tonight?" A calico she-cat approached. "Indeed Sunspot, would you like me to accompany you? I know your new and all." The tom said, trying to be nice. She nodded, starting in the direction of the creek.

Beetleclaw followed her until he made his way beside her, "You must have been the fastest cat in GlacierClan." He stated. She just stayed quiet, apparently, too excited to speak. Beetleclaw wove through some dense undergrowth before getting to the highrocks, he was preparing to jump when Sunspot suggested, "Let's just take the longer way around." "Fine," He said, "Where is this 'alternate' route you speak of?"

"There is a small tunnel under a holly bush on the other side of that rock over there, let's try going through that." Sunspot spoke, sounding very intelligent. Beetleclaw nodded and followed her over to the holly bush. She went in first, and started to speak, "Can you hear the voices? We're close!" She said in a peppy tone. Beetleclaw didn't complain about her peppiness, he heard them as well. They were already halfway through the tunnel now.

As he exited the tunnel, Beetleclaw saw two cats sitting over by the Creek; it was the most famous Aspen, and his mate Tallflower. Sunspot immediately padded over and started to talk excitedly to him. He brushed her off and said, "Wait until the meeting."

"Dont worry, Smokefoot, They will be here shortly," said a large silver tabby she-cat. "Well if they are not here in the next five minutes I'll slice their ears off!"

And then they came. Beetleclaw's black fur reflected against the moon. "Finally!" said Tallfower, a cream she-cat with stunning amber eyes. She was sitting closely to Aspen, her mate and founder of AspenClan.

"Sunspot, Beetleclaw!" The silver she-cat scampered to her fellow StarClan warriors. "Hello Larkfeather!"said the calico she-cat.

"Now we can get started." Sunspot's eyes widened. "There they are!" Aspen looked around and smiled at them. They smiled back. "All right, I have called this meeting because it has to do with AspenClan. "What has Happened?" asked Aspen. His pure blue eyes lighting with fear. "AspenClan has a secret."

The other cats looked amongst them. "No!"

"This cannot be!"

"What secret?!"

"Cherryfrost, Amberleaf, pinepetal. You do not need to be sad, but you may need to fear…This secret will destroy them!"

***Written by TheTeam2***


	2. Chapter 1

***Thanks for the Review guys, they were nice! Keep 'em coming! BTW I'm gonna ask a question, and whoever answers it right gets to make themselves a character for AspenClan, Okay, here it is. What type of cat is half African Serval?***

**AspenClan's Secret**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, Riverpaw!" Galepaw said, his voice getting tired from trying to correct his brother.

"What am I doing wrong?" Riverpaw said, looking at him wearily.

"You're not twisting in the right direction, and we have to know this move for our battle assessment!" Galepaw replied back, sharply.

Riverpaw rolled his eyes and said, "Why don't you just lighten up? I mean, I could care less if Hawknose passed me or not."

"Oh really?" A voice came from the bushes. It was Hawknose, and he sounded angry. "So, you don't care? Well…Let me inform you of something. The way your perform in your assessment reflects back on me, and if you reflect on me poorly…Your life will be hell for the next few moons while your responsible brother becomes a warrior." The tom-cat said. Hawknose looked menacing when he was angry, especially with his dark brown pelt and blazing amber eyes.

"Look Hawknose, I mean no disrespect, but…" Riverpaw was cut off. "No buts! Your mouse-brain attitude has caused you a moon tending to the elder's every need, and I will see that you stick to it or your tail is mine." The mentor said angrily. Galepaw just watched as Riverpaw rolled his eyes and stalked off of the training rocks and through the bushes towards camp.

"You can go, Galepaw. I'll let Tumblefoot know that you have done good today and that you deserve a reward." Hawknose's sudden kindness surprised the young black tom. "Okay…" Galepaw stammered out, "I'll head back to camp." Galepaw felt bad, he didn't like being the responsible one, but it just felt natural to him. Though, being responsible didn't make him very popular among the kits and apprentices. Galepaw started through the bushes, and wove his way through the undergrowth surrounding them. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his paw, and realized he had thorn in it. _Fox-dung! _He thought, _I guess i'll have to visit Goldenmist… _

Galepaw put his weight on his other three paws and lightly limped the rest the way to camp.

…

When Galepaw finally padded back into camp, he was greeted by his brother, Riverpaw. His brother had a wad of soiled moss in his mouth. "Would you like any help?" Galepaw asked nicely. Riverpaw gave him a fierce look and then padded off. Galepaw knew that his gray furred brother could hold a grudge, but he had never been like that. Galepaw just tried to shrug it off and continued to limp towards the medicine cat den.

The young apprentice made his way through the lichen entrance of the medicine cat den, and asked, "Goldenmist, are you here?" A sleek-pelted pale ginger she-cat appeared from the back and asked, "Are you okay?" Galepaw showed her his paw with the thorn in it. "Okay, let me go grab a couple herbs and I'll be right back." The golden she-cat said.

A few seconds later, Goldenmist returned with a poultice of herbs and said, "First, I'll pull out the thorn in your paw," The she-cat said, reaching down and lightly gripping her teeth on the edge of the thorn, "This will hurt just a bit." She finished, through gritted teeth. She started to pull; it hurt for only a second. Galepaw had closed his eyes, expecting the pain to be really bad. When he opened them, the thorn lay on the ground, and Goldenmist started to apply the small poultice to the slightly injured paw.

"The thorn was in there a little far, but there wasn't much damage. I'm putting this marigold poultice on it to prevent infection," She said, finishing up, "Now, try to stay off that paw for the rest of the day, and I don't want you doing any more training today."

"Alright." Galepaw said; He was a little disappointed. He had really wanted to hunt tonight but, he guessed it was better to follow orders than to do what you wanted. The young apprentice padded slowly to the fresh-kill pile and started to search for what he wanted. _That mouse looks juicy…no what about that Salmon…Yeah, I'll get that. _Galepaw reached out for the salmon when suddenly, a fiery ginger paw grabbed the salmon and started to snicker. Adderpaw. That ginger apprentice was always a bully to him. Ever since they were kits, he had always competed with him and pushed him around.

"You knew I was going for that Salmon, Adderpaw." Galepaw said sharply.

"Of course I did, that's why I figured you didn't deserve it," Adderpaw said, "Because little kits don't deserve anything!" The ginger apprentice finished with malice.

Galepaw felt anger bubble through his body, from tail to muzzle. "You'll pay for that one, you Fox-breathed fiend!" Galepaw said, lunging at the bigger apprentice. Adderpaw landed on his back, while Galepaw landed unsheathed blows on his muzzle. Suddenly, Galepaw was torn apart from Adderpaw and put on the opposite side. "You need to control yourself Galepaw; you can't just flay any cat that rubs your fur the wrong way." Galepaw realized it was Halfstar, leader of AspenClan.

"Follow me to my den." The gray tabby leader said. Galepaw nodded, and sneered at Adderpaw as he clumsily made his way to the medicine cat den. Galepaw then began to follow Halfstar still talking about his attitude towards Adderpaw. "Why do you keep letting me down?" He said, "Remember our last talk?" Galepaw rolled his eyes, and said, "Well, if he'll quit being such a rotten piece of fox-dung, we'll have no problem!"

Halfstar lurched around, and then gathered himself. "Let's continue this in my den." He spoke, angrily. Galepaw put his head down and made his way into the leader's den. "Now," The leader said, getting adjusted, "Why do you continue to have these arguments with your denmate?" All anger seemed to have vanished. "You know why," Galepaw said, eyes blazing, "He keeps saying hateful things about me, Riverpaw, and Pricklefur! I get tired of him, and just want him to keep his mouth shut."

"Then let me handle him, don't just keep giving him scars." Halfstar said, and then saying the obvious, "You know you are constrained to camp until half-moon." Galepaw had enough of it, he stormed out of the Leader's den, and padded up the dusty path to the apprentices' den, "I'm done with Adderpaw." He told himself, quickly padding into his den and curling up in his mossy nest.

***So what do you think Adderpaw? Galepaw? Riverpaw? Halfstar...and finally, Hawknose? Review to give me your answers. Thanks!***


End file.
